


Meet Cute

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cas is an Author, Dating, Dean is in College, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean needs coffee and the coffee place is packed, he sees an empty chair where a man is sitting, working on a laptop. He asks if he can sit down, and the rest is history.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillsAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/gifts).



> I wrote this because my good friend QuillsAndInk wanted a fluffy coffee shop AU.

Dean needed some coffee, in the worst way. He’d been up all night, studying and his head felt like it was three sizes too big for his skull and his brain was shorting out. He parked in front of Good Morning Sunshine, the best coffee house near the campus. He walked in and up to the counter. A perky brunette smiled at him and asked him for his order. He told her, and added a pie of pie to it. So what if it was only six a.m.? it was always time for pie.

He grabbed his order and looked around. Of course, the place was packed. He finally saw an empty chair at a table where a man sat, working on a laptop. He walked over and cleared his throat.

“Uh, mind if I sit here? There really isn’t any other…” 

His words trailed off when the man looked up at him. Bluer than blue eyes blinked at him, the face that held them was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Dean took a deep breath.

“The place is crowded and I was wondering if I could share your table.”

The man squinted at him and Dean thought it was adorable. The man looked around, and then nodded.

“Sit down, it’s fine.”

Holy shit, that deep voice went straight to Dean’s gut. He sat and the man went back to typing. 

Dean took a sip of his coffee and thought about what he could say to make the man look at him again. He took a bite of his pie.

The man looked over the lid of his laptop.

“Pie? For breakfast?’

Dean grinned. “Well, yeah, I can eat pie any time.”

The man took a swallow of his coffee and considered this. “Pie is good, I admit. Just never thought to have it for breakfast.”

Dean smiled at him. “One of the joys of being an adult, you can eat whatever you want any time you want.”

The man smiled and it lit up the room.

“I never thought about it, but you’re right.”

“So, what are you writing?” Dean took another bite.

The guy looked at his laptop and then back at Dean.

“I’m trying to write the next great American novel, but it isn’t going very well, I’m afraid.”

“Really? You’re an author? That’s awesome.”

The guy frowned. “Only if it gets published. Until then, I’m just a frustrated writer.”

Dean stuck out his hand. “My name is Dean.”

The man shook Dean’s hand and it sent a thrill through Dean.

“Castiel. Nice to meet you.”

Dean took another bite of pie, trying to get his nerves to settle down.

“You come here often?”  _ Great, now he probably thinks you’re an idiot. _

Castiel looked at him and tilted his head. 

“Well, yes, I do. I prefer to write here. The coffee is very good and I enjoy watching people.”

Dean made it an immediate point to start coming here every day.

Unfortunately, it was time to go to class. Dean got up with a sigh and said goodbye to Castiel.

“Goodbye, Dean, It was a pleasure talking to you.”

Dean couldn’t get Castiel out of his mind the rest of the day.

He began getting up early and going to the coffee shop every day and sitting with Cas. He asked if it was okay to call him Cas and Castiel nodded. They talked every day on a wide variety of subjects. Dean struggled with asking Cas out on a date. After all, he didn’t know if the guy was straight, bi or gay. 

Then one day, after they had been talking for weeks, Cas took a deep breath and…

“I was wondering… would you go to dinner with me?”

Dean’s eyes got big. “You… like a  _ date _ ?”

Cas got red. “Oh, if I misread the situation.. I’m sorry…”

“No! No, you didn’t misread anything. I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

Cas smiled that smile again. “Oh good! How is tomorrow for you? Say… seven?”

Dean was thrilled. “Tomorrow at seven sounds perfect.”

Their first date was a little awkward, mostly because they both were nervous. It ended with Cas walking Dean to his door.

The second date went a lot better. It ended with a kiss that had Dean’s toes curling in his boots.

Third date? They laughed a lot and made out just a little at Dean’s front door.

Fourth date, they ended up on Cas’ couch, making out like teenagers.

On the fifth date, Cas got to fifth base, which he explained to Dean as being a ‘butt thing’. Dean laughed until he was moaning out Cas’ name.

They told each other they loved each other after a month.

By six months they were living together.

Dean graduated and got a teaching job. Cas finally finished his novel and it was accepted by a publisher. It was moderately successful. Successful enough to allow him to write another and this one was a hit.

Cas proposed to Dean on one knee under the stars after a party to celebrate the third book.

They went back to the coffee shop every year on their anniversary, just for the memories.

 


End file.
